


Dear Naruto

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: Sakura writes Naruto a letter she never intends to give him... Sasuke finds it.





	Dear Naruto

Sasuke sat at the desk in his freshly unpacked home.  He looked around at the room and noted the absence of dust or memories.  The only thing that decorated the wall was the old picture of team 7 that Sakura couldn't bear to part with. He pushed up slowly from the heavy wooden desk and touched the picture smiling to himself.  The smile on her face back then... he wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before.  He was so covered in darkness, even then.  Kakashi's playful smirk hidden behind that ever present mask, and then there was Naruto.  The sun of their team, glaring over at the moon.  The people who meant most to him captured forever in time.  He pulled the picture off the wall with the intent of polishing the frame when something slipped out of the back and landed at his feet.  An envelope?  Sasuke put the picture back on the wall and picked up the envelope carefully, there in Sakura's delicate hand writing was one name.  Naruto.  He sat back down at the desk and opened it.

_Naruto,_

_You're getting married today.  I would say I'm shocked that you're the first but honestly... I'm not.  You've always had this way about you, like a magnet that just pulls people.  You're smile is infectious.  You're eyes always twinkling with mischief and determination.  You turn enemies into friends, you save friends from darkness, you save the world without breaking a sweat.  I've been by your side struggling to keep up, barely able to catch my breath as you pushed forward so fast I lost sight of you.  You always slowed down though, circling back to make sure I was safe, and that Sasuke wasn't lost.  Even as you surpassed us all, you never forgot us, you put us even before yourself.  I admire you._

_I would say I'm happy for you but honestly.... I'm not._

_The first time I saw you with her, I knew.  That was it.  Nothing would ever be the same again.  She blushed and hid behind your arm as you rattled on to everyone that she was now your girlfriend.  You were so loud and obnoxious about it.  I rolled my eyes at you for being so dense.  How could you have not known all those years... you really are an idiot.  But then, you spun around and you gently tilted her face up to your's and you kissed her.  You kissed so softly that my heart broke.  I expected her to pull away from you, to chastise you for being so bold, but she merely blushed and wrapped her arms around your neck, fisting her hands into that beautiful golden hair and deepened the sweet kiss you were giving her.  She opened her mouth and the kiss went from tender to hungry and I broke again.  You gripped her waist and let the world melt away around you two.  No one was there anymore, not even me._

_I didn't understand it then.  Why?  All I had ever wanted was for you to be happy, in the end I wanted your happiness even more than I wanted Sasuke to come home.  I know you would never believe it, but it's true.  Somehow your smile had become like a drug.  Something I had grown dependent on. I needed it... but it was that moment when I watched the way you were kissing her that I realized..... I needed you.  It's ironic isn't it?  All the time I spent pushing you away, I pushed you into her arms, I cheered her on and encouraged her, I wanted you two to be together... until I didn't._

_I would never stand in your way.  I would never want to hurt you... not again.  Not after I broke you with my false confession.  If I would have known then that the words would eventually come true.... I would have never let you push me away.  I never want to see that broken face of yours ever again.  Your hug lost its warmth after that.  I know you forgave me but I think... somehow you lost some of your faith in me that day.  I can't say that I blame you.  I'm sorry Naruto._

_I'm proud of you Naruto.  I'm proud of the shinobi you've become.  The man you've become.  I believe in you Naruto.  I know you'll achieve your dreams.  You'll be the greatest hokage Kohona has ever seen.  Believe it. And.... I love you Naruto.  I love you so much it hurts.  But I'll stand by your side, I'll cheer you on.  I'll help Hinata bring your children into this world.  I'll hug you and tell you I'm happy for you.  I don't know when you took over my heart and pushed out any other who had been there before.... I suppose it doesn't matter.  Naruto, never stop being you for a minute.  Never let me or Sasuke or anyone dull that beautiful light that only you can have._

_Love always,_

_Sakura._

Sasuke blinked at the letter in his hands, he read it once... he read it twice.  In truth he had already known.  Sakura loved him yes, but... she never trusted him not the way she trusted Naruto.  He folded it up neatly and tucked it back in the envelope, before returning it back to its hiding spot behind the picture.  His beautiful Sakura, his wife, nothing would change that, not even this.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters


End file.
